Halloween's Not About the Candy
by NellyLove
Summary: *Co-written with Kiwi* Halloween day, and that night, was one of the biggest parties ever to be held in North Carolina. But when someone messes with the hostess' hair, things get really out of hand. Who ever said Halloween was just about the candy?
1. Chapter 1

**_Kiwi and I just love each other, and so do our Muses! We couldn't help ourselves, and so...here is another collab fic..this one isn't a oneshot! It's gonna be a few-chaptered short fic..yeah..lol, Halloween themed, i guess you could say that and it includes six OCs between the two of us._**

**_Kiwi owns Shay, Izzy, and Cori. I own Vio, Jade, and Issie...yes, we know Izzy and Issie..haha! lol.._**

**_so please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! We will try to get the next part up as soon as possible! until the..ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- just to let you know, couples are as follows...Vio/Shane, Izzy/Shannon, Shay/JoMo, Jade/Adam, Cori/Jay, and Issie/Jeff...  
_**

* * *

"IZZY!" A tall slim brunette yelled from the master-bathroom of her two story house

"WHAT!" A raven-haired women called up the stairs. "COME IN HERE!" the brunette whined. Izzy glanced back at her other friends who were in the kitchen, filling bowls with candy for the trick-or-treaters.

She sighed before she jogged up the steps and walked into the master bedroom. "What is it Vio—HOLY CRAP!" she yelled, her eyes widening as she took in her friends hair. "What the hell happened to your hair!?" she asked in shock.

"Shane and Jeff happened," Violet answered in a growl as she picked up the bottle of hair dye she had been using for her hair. The colors were suppose to be purple and pink, no burgundy and a blue-green. "And the Halloween Prank Chaos begins," Issabella, the daughter of Stone Cold and the girlfriend of Jeff Hardy, muttered.

Izzy and Violet nodded in agreement. "What happened—whoa, oh my gosh!" Corilynn gasped as she saw her friends hair. The veteran Diva blew out a huff of air. She looked up at the other three women with an evil glint in her eyes.

If the girls knew one thing, it was that Violet always got her revenge. And she extracted it perfectly. "This calls for payback," she growled. "And paybacks always a bitch," Issie stated with a smirk. Her boyfriend sure was in for hell.

Never mess with Violet's hair.

Just then Shay and Jade, the other two women of the group of six, appeared in the bedroom. Shay's eyes widened as she took in the appearance of Violet's hair. "W-well, it's interesting Violet," she said as politely as possible.

Violet looked at her friend, "I didn't do this. It was Jeffrey Nero and Gregory Shane."

Jade chuckled, "Oh it looks lovely on you," she said sarcastically. Violet glared at her blunt and usually bitchy friend. "Thanks, that's totally what I expected from you," she said, raising her eyebrows uninterestedly.

Jade shrugged as she adjusted her ninja costume. Violet frowned, now her costume would look bad. With burgundy and blue-green would so not match the pink, purple, and black ringmaster's outfit she had gotten.

At least it was only about noon. They had plenty of time to get the boys back before they actually started trick-or-treating. The upside of being WWE Divas on Halloween. Even though you were in your twenties people still gave you candy.

"Well, at least it's not as bad as when Shannon dyed my hair pink." Izzy shrugged and fiddled with the ends of her hair. The sides of her hair were pulled into braids and pinned back to create a sort of crown look.

"Or when Jay switched my ringtone to Maneater." Cori stated as she held a Snicker's bar in one hand. Shay swiped it away.

"W-would you please stop eating the candy, it-it's for the children." The young Hart sighed and rolled her pale grayish blue eyes.

Jade laughed. "Speaking of children, where are our boyfriends?"

Issie shrugged. "The last time I saw Jeff was when he left after setting Vio's hair."

"Ditto with Shane." Vio whimpered, looking at her discolored hair in the mirror.

"I-I haven't seen John all day." Shay replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Shannon disappeared after breakfast."

"Jay left with Adam." Cori added.

"And Adam picked up all of them to take them to an undisclosed and confidential location." Jade finished.

"So your boyfriend kidnapped our boyfriends and we have no idea where they are?" Izzy asked to clarify the situation and Jade nodded.

"Pretty much."

"U-um, Vio, you were saying something about payback?" Shay asked. Violet nodded as Shay grinned. "Follow me."

"You know, for a shy and reserved person, you're showing a lot of skin." Issie informed her fellow multi-generation Diva as they looked over the work they had just done. "And you're pretty evil too, I mean, taping John while he's singing int he shower's pretty cold."

"W-well when you hang out with Ric a-a lot as a kid, playing dirty kind of…rubs off on you." Shay answered innocently as she adjusted her own costume. The crimson red mid-thigh length skirt she was wearing certainly would've gotten her killed had her dad seen it, and her top would've gotten John killed. Our young and reserved and modest Hart was wearing a low cut white halter-top that flaunted cleavage, the shirt also ended at her midriff, showing off her abs. A crimson red cape was draped over her shoulders and she left the hood down. To put it very bluntly, she was showing more skin than anybody had ever seen on her.

"And if you hang out with us a lot, you show more skin." Cori joked.

Shay rolled her eyes. "S-so, do you guys know what your boyfriend's are gonna be for Halloween?"

"I don't really care, as long as he doesn't look like an idiot." Jade sighed.

*MEANWHILE*

"Dude, you look like an idiot." Jay asked his best friend as he tried on costume after costume. Currently, he was dressed as a rabbit.

"Yeah, I swear to God you're going to get us thrown out." Shane stated.

"Well I don't see you preparing for Halloween." Adam shot back in defense.

"I already have my costume. I'm going as Gregory Helms/Hurricane Helms." Shane replied and ignored the curious glances his friends sent him.

"Vio will kill you." Jeff stated as he adjusted the rainbow afro on his head.

"Issie'll kill you if you show dressed as a hippie." Shane said.

"Isabella will kill me if I dress up like the devil." Shannon chuckled.

"Cori will kill me if I make her look like an idiot." Jay shared. "The only one who probably won't get killed is John." Jay stated and the said Californian looked up from adjusting the brown, fuzzy ears on his head.

"Huh? Why won't I get killed?"

"Shay's the sweetest girl in the world."

*BACK IN VIO'S HOUSE*

The girls sat around Shay as she spoke into the phone. "Is this the Easy Days Day Spa?" She asked the receptionist.

"Yes, this is it."

"I'm Shay Hart and I know that my boyfriend John Hennigan and his friends are stopping by today. I was just wondering if you could make a few alterations to their procedures."

"Sure ma'am, what do you need?"

"Well, just set them all up for a Brazilian Wax. They'll act like they've never done it before because they're shy. Trust me, they've had them done millions of times." The rest were in shock and trying not to laugh.

"Why yes, that's manageable. Have a nice day, Ms. Hart."

"You too, ma'am." With that she hung up and smirked, smirking was one thing, like many things, that wasn't associated with Shay.

"Yep, you're evil." Izzy stated.

"I-I do what I can." She shrugged.

*BACK WITH THE GUYS*

Adam glanced at Shane, Shannon, Jeff, John, and Jay confused. They all returned his glance.

He leaned closer to the other guys and whispered, "what the hell is a 'Brazilian wax?'" he asked.

They all shrugged. He rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning back to the woman behind the counter who was subtly smirking at their stupidity.

"Fine." was all he said and the woman nodded.

//

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Was the resounding yell in the back rooms of the Easy Days Day Spa. All six of the WWE Superstars visiting there had just found out exactly what a Brazilian wax was.

And they weren't happy about it.

*WITH THE LADIES*

Violet thrummed her fingers on the table as she waited impatiently for the pissed off call. She was in charge of it, due to the fact that she was the best actress of the group.

She twirled a strand of her dully colored hair around her finger, glaring at the discolored strands. "Freaking great boyfriends he is," she muttered darkly, seriously thinking of dumping Shane's sorry ass for doing this to her precious hair.

No one messed with Violet Pierce's beautiful brown locks.

She smirked as an idea formed in her head, she wasn't the only one who loved her hair.

"IZZY!!!!" she yelled, similarly to how she had earlier that morning.

"WHAT?" the woman gasped as she stormed into the room. When she saw Violet was fine, her eyes returned to their normal size.

"What?" she asked again, this time, less panicked. Violet grinned evilly, "Shay is damn evil for what she did, but I'm gonna take it to the boys on a whole new hair-removing level," she said. The rest of the girls entered the room to hear that sentence and all suddenly smirked, ready for some more revenge.

Izzy watched her friend warily as the brunette walked into the bathroom down the hall and returned moments later holding a small bottle.

"Find Adam's shampoo," was all she said.

Jade smirked, the boys messed with the wrong bitches.

On Halloween of all days.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, here's chappy 2! completely written by Kiwi! i'm gonna try to get another chappy up tonight since i probably won't be here on Halloween! i'll be out all day..anyways..uhhhhhhhhhh, yeah!**_

_**ENJOY this! and who do you think will win!? The Guys or the Ladies!?**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Ange & Kiwi  
**_

* * *

John squirmed as he looked at what he was about to do. "I'm not so sure about this."

"Dude, we all have to live with uncomfortable drafts for a few weeks because of your 'little angel'." Adam stated, his towel wrapped around his head.

"Yeah, but what if her friends roped her into doing it?" John defended his girlfriend. "Jay said she was too sweet to do anything terrible."

"Yeah, I took it back when my special hair was ripped out by hot wax." Jay retorted. "She's evil."

Adam snorted. "I wasn't screaming like a girl. Hardy over there was wailing." He gestured to Jeff as he finished drying his hair and let the towel fall to the ground. Suddenly, five pairs of eyes widened at his hair and they all looked at it in horror. Adam raised an eyebrow. "My hair is abnormally colored, isn't it?"

Five heads nodded in response and Adam took off towards the bathroom, his friends following. Once in the room, Adam flicked on the light and stared in utter horror. What used to be his coveted honey-glazed blond hair was now sea foam green and cotton candy pink. He took fist fulls of hair in both hands and sunk to his knees, wailing. "My beautiful hair! It's gone!"

Jeff shook his head. "How can you mess with a guy's hair? It's like, castrating them and selling their package on Ebay."

"This better give you another reason to prank Shay. Who did this?" Jay asked, patting his friend's back comfortingly.

Shane only muttered one, well, two words in response. "Violet Pierce."

*WITH THE LADIES*

Violet was finishing up the trick-or-treat bowls when she sneezed. Issie smiled. "Someone's thinking of you."

"I guess so, so what Shay did was pretty sweet. I didn't think she had it in her."

"Shay's like that. Like all people, we pick up on the behavior presented to us at an earlier age. For us, it just happened to be barbaric, whack each other with clubs behavior." Issie shrugged as Shay came down in her costume. "She also surprises us with spontaneous un-Shay-like behavior." Issie said slowly as she took in the sight before her.

The low cut top and short skirt were enough to make anybody who knew her question her sanity. "I-I look fine, right?"

"Define 'fine'." Violet murmured. "You look, amazing."

Jade appeared at the top of the steps. "Is that…Shay? I know we saw you test try it on earlier, but when it's all put together, wow."

"T-thanks." Shay smiled as she held up a basket. "I-I even made cookies for my basket." Her smile faltered as her friends surrounded her, all reaching for the basket when it suddenly emitted a strange…hissing sound. Shay shrieked, as did the other five before jumping up onto a chair, all of them on the same chair, in case you were wondering; staring at the basket that kept hissing.

"Your basket just hissed!" Jade squealed.

"Oh, now who's the badass?" Violet huffed at her friend, who sent her an icy glare.

"Like you're any better." The black haired woman replied.

"I'll go check it out…right after Cori does."

"What?" The Brit asked astonished. "I am not taking a _step_ towards that thing!"

"Shay, where did you get that basket?" Issie asked.

"W-well, I picked it up a twenty minutes ago at J-Jeff's house. He said that John and them had prepared it with the cookies I had baked for them earlier today."

"You baked cookies for the enemy?" Jade asked.

"No, I baked cookies for my boyfriend, and your cripple."

"He is not crippled, he's just…indefinitely handicapped." Jade sighed, knowing Shay was right.

"You know this means we have to take it to your darling JoMo." Izzy patted Shay's shoulder.

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Just then, the said victim and his cohorts walked in and Jeff snorted. "Well, look what we have here. We have a bitchy ninja, punk elf, a British grim reaper, a sexy pirate." He winked at Issie before continuing, "An evil 'Lil Red Ridin' Hood, and their vengeful ringleader. And what are these powerful, costumed, women afraid of?" Jeff laughed as he picked up the basket.

"Jeff, be careful!" Issie called out to her boyfriend and Jeff handed the basket to John, who took it.

"It's a Scarlet Kingsnake." John stated as he drew out the thick, red, yellow, and black snake. "It's not poisonous. We wouldn't try to hurt you."

"I-it doesn't matter, we're getting payback." The menace in Shay's voice struck all of them.

"And now what do we have here, a few _hairless _wieners, a cotton candy-headed Canadian, and now, a dead Intercontinental Champion." Violet snarled and glared. "We have seven and a half hours until we go trick-or-treating. We have until then to get this done and over with, deal?" Violet stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"But that's not all. This will be a competition. Whoever can score the most 'hits' a.k.a 'pranks' are declared the winner and the losers have to suffer the consequences. Consequences are as follows. If the girl's win, you are our personal pack mules for a month, you must address us as the Queens of Pranks until the next rambunctious holiday, you must do this in public situations where everyone can hear, also you'll be sleeping on the couch and cannot touch us for a month." Izzy continued and the girls nodded.

"Define 'touch'." Shannon asked.

"No kissing, hugging, sleeping in the same bed, no touching of the hair or skin unless absolutely necessary." Jade clarified.

"What are you trying to do, kill us? Well then, if _we_ win, you guys have to put on a lingerie fashion show, you must address us as the Kings of Pranks in public and you can't deflate our egos in any way shape or form, which means nothing that insults our intelligence." Shane reasoned and shook Violet's hand. "Deal, baby."

"Until 8:30, you shall address us as none other than our birth names, no cutsey nicknames like Baby, Sweetie, etc." Vio added.

"Fine, Violet. Shay, Jade, Corilynn, Isabella, Issabella." Shane paused, finally realizing the similarities between Shannon's girlfriend's name and Jeff's girlfriend's name. "Dude, I never realized that before. You two have practically the same name."

"You know, we better win this, it'll be too difficult to go without insulting their intelligence." Cori scoffed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Angel here, alright...i apologize for the shortness of this chapter and the fact that it's just planning..but i got up early just so i could get THIS up...i haven't had any time the past three days to write a chappy..(due to last night being homecoming) so...i'm sorry...Kiwi and i will try to get more up on Sunday night...or Monday if worse comes to worse, i guess...**_

_**anyways..please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys rock! much love!**_

_**uhmmmm, yeah...Kiwi owns Izzy, Shay, and Cori....I own Issie(hah), Vio, and Jade! ENJOY**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel & Kiwi**_

* * *

*WITH THE LADIES*

Jade laughed at Violet's pout. The discolored brunette was trying to find someone to fix her hair, and get enough revenge on her boyfriend as possible.

"What John did to Shay, and the rest of us, was mean." Issie said. The women all turned to look at her. The daughter of the Texas Rattlesnake smirked.

"We're gonna take it right to the Friday Night Delight." she chuckled. Everyone looked at her with confused looks.

Issie walked over to her 'doctor' duffel bag and rooted around in it for a while. Violet tilted her head to the side from where she sat on the bathroom counter next to Cori. The Brit looked at Violet then leaned closer to her.

"What is she doing? And what's with the bag?" Cori asked Violet in a whisper. Violet smirked, "Issie is a liscensed doctor, that is her 'medical' bag," she answered.

Cori's eyes widened, "what?" she asked. Violet grinned and nodded as Shay and Izzy walked into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked. Issie smirked as she straightened up, holding a small bottle. "Okay, what is that?" Izzy asked again.

Issie grinned devilishly, twirling the red sash that was tied around her waist. "It's a sedative," she answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A s-sedative?" Shay asked, cocking an eyebrow uneasily. Suddenly Violet's eyes lit up. "Oh my god! Issabella Williams, you are a fucking genius."

The brunette paused, then tapped her chin thoughtfully, "but what do we do once he's out?" she asked, then looked at Shay. "Well, Shay, you know him the best....what would be either a) horribly embarrassing or b) would totally freak him out?" Violet asked.

Shay grinned, catching on, "Oh...I-I know something that's just perfect," she said with an evil grin.

*WITH THE GUYS*

"Who's next?" Adam asked as he placed his hands palm down on the kitchen table in Jeff's house.

The guys thought silently to themselves. Which one next? A wicked grin crossed Adam's face as he looked at Jeff.

"Issie." was all he said.

Jeff frowned, "Not cool." he stated, pointing at Adam.

Adam smirked and shrugged.

"Hey, you guys pranked my girlfriend. And then John's. Jeff, just take one for the team." Shane said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeff sent him a glare, "do you guys KNOW what her DAD will DO to ME!?" he asked frantically, almost yelling.

The other men sitting around the table smirked. "Have fun with that," Jay said.

Jeff glared at them before sitting down with a defeated sigh. "What's the prank?" he asked.

Adam grinned, the Ultimate Opportunist always won. This would be no exception.

*WITH THE LADIES*

"How are we gonna get this in his water? We're not at Jeff's house," Izzy pointed out as Issie shook the bottle slightly with a grin.

Her grin disappeared at the question. But Violet smirked. "We'll let the sneakiest of the sneaky handle this," she said then cast a glance at Jade.

The French-Canadian nodded at the North Carolinian, identical evil smirks on their faces.

Violet took the bottle from Issie. "We'll be back, cover for us if they come over." Violet called over her shoulder as she pulled down the bottom of her extremely short skirt.

"It's gonna be hard to be sneaky is such a damn short skirt," she muttered to Jade. Who simply laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have to say, Kiwi really did an awesome job with this chappy..the way we're writing it now...i do a chappy, she does the next..etc...so, the next one will be written by me..i have no idea how long this is gonna be exactly, but we're having too much fun to care! lol..uhmmm, other than that..so far the people who've been pranked are...**_

_**Vio, Adam, and Shay...hehe! guess who's next!? There is a prank in this chappy! so ENJOY!!!!!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE and we really REALLY appreciate them! hugs and kisses to everyone who's reviewed so far! you guys ROCK! uhhh, yeah....**_

_**Angel(ME!) owns Violet, Issabella, and Jade! Kiwi(HER! lol) owns Shay, Cori, and Izzy!!!! WOOHOO! READ ON!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel and Kiwi  
**_

* * *

About twenty minutes after Violet and Jade left, the guys showed up. They took one look at the fact that Vio and Jade were missing and instantly became suspicious. "Where's the ringleader?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, Vio and Jade just went up to the mall. She needed to get her hair stripped of the screwed up coloring _you_ baboons did, and she needed to get the right coloring so we can fix your mistake." Cori stated, quickly drawing up the most likely thing to say happened.

"Then why did Jade go?" Shan asked.

"Because we're girls, we're smart enough to know that going to the mall alone isn't the brightest idea." Izzy added.

"Please, Violet could kick anyone's head clean off their head." Shannon scoffed.

"Shannon, are you calling me a liar?" Izzy replied to her boyfriend. When he didn't answer, she rose an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well…" Shannon repeated, trailing off.

"Yeah, Shannon." Issie frowned. "Are you calling your girlfriend a liar?"

"I-I never said that." Shannon gulped.

"Dude, you kind of…did just call Izzy a liar." Cori chuckled.

Shannon looked as if he wished he'd never been born. "Guys, help me out here."

"No can do, Scooby Doo."

*WITH VIO AND JADE*

"I can't believe you." Jade rolled her eyes from under the coffee table they were hiding under. They had gotten into Jeff's house from climbing the trellis on the side of the building and going downstairs as stealthily and silently as a shadow in the night. When they had gone downstairs, they realized that the League of Idiots hadn't left yet, so they dove under the nearest shelter, which happened to be the coffee table. Then, when they actually had left, our heroines realized that they were now stuck.

"It's not my fault that we can't fit under a coffee table." Violet growled through gritted teeth as she squirmed. "Oh my God, why is your foot in my kidney?!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up." The French-Canadian growled back. "On three, throw all your weight to the right so we can tip this thing over and free ourselves." Jade sighed and counted to three. "One…two…THREE!" Both women emitted strange battle cries as they titled the table on its side. Standing up in victory, they fixed the table and went on with their mission.

Entering the kitchen, Violet grabbed a water bottle. "This is John's water bottle."

"How can you be so sure?" Jade asked.

Violet raised an eyebrow and turned the water bottle to show Jade the Sharpie writing on the top. "It says 'Property of John Hennigan'."

"Oh." Jade whispered as Violet dumped the sedative into the water and set the bottle back where it was. They heard the sound of the doorknob turning and instantly, they panicked before hiding under the dining room table, just as the guys came in. John went straight for his water bottle, gulping it down in a few huge gulps. He and the guys talked for a while before John finally started showing signs of the sedative working.

Yawning he stood. "I'm gonna go take a nap. You guys can go and get what you need to prank Issie."

"Are you sure, dude?" Adam asked, tying a bandana over his multi-colored locks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Fill me in when you get back." John retreated to the guest bedroom while the guys shrugged it off and left.

Once they were sure John had fallen asleep, the super sneaks crept out from their hiding spot and made their way to where John lay, sprawled on stomach, his back bare and a perfect canvas for their artwork. Violet bit her lip to keep from laughing as she fixed the fake tattoo to sit on his shoulder. After pressing it on, Jade ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her work. "Perfect."

"Now let's go." Violet grabbed her wrist and they fled the scene.

*WITH THE GUYS*

Jeff looked nervous as they entered the house. John had woken up and was watching TV on the couch. As the guys came in, John stood up to greet them. "Okay, so while you guys were gone and after I woke up, I figured out the perfect way to prank Cori, I'll show you." He turned and was about to walk down the hall when he heard five gasps.

"John…" Shane started. "Is that a…tattoo?"

John looked over his shoulder to realize that yes, indeed, there was a tattoo on his shoulder. "How did that get there? Is it real?"

Shannon looked it over and put a hand on John's shoulder. "Looks like it. Welcome, you are now officially a member of the tattoo clan. Before today, you were the only one who didn't have a tattoo, now you do."

"But it's of a butterfly!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright, some more pranks in this one!!!! Yay, right? lol....uhhhmmmm.....well, Kiwi and I are trying to finish this up as quickly as possible...but we're having so much fun with this ficcy! so, y'all should ENJOY TOO!!!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved! you guys rock!**_

_**I(Angel/Nelly) own Violet, Jade, and Issabella. Kiwi owns Shay, Isabella, and Cori! **_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel and Kiwi  
**_

* * *

*WITH VIO AND JADE*

The brunette turned to the French-Canadian as they got into her truck, which they had parked down the road so the guys wouldn't see it.

"I need to go to the mall. I can't spend any more time with my hair looking like this." She said, pointing at her head of discolored hair.

Jade nodded, "fine by me. But call Izzy, let them know what we're doing," she said. Violet nodded.

She pulled out her phone, dialing Izzy's number.

"Hello?" Izzy answered. "Hey Iz. Jade and I are going to the mall to get my hair fixed. But Mission Tattoo has been completed," she reported.

She heard giggling in the background as Izzy announced that the mission had been accomplished. "Kay, we'll see you back here when you're done." Izzy said, going to hang up.

"Wait!" Jade said, holding her hand out for the phone. Violet passed the device to her friend. "Begin preparing for Mission Shit Bucket." and that was all she said before snapping the phone shut.

Violet smirked, revving the engine of her car before the drove off, heading to the mall.

*WITH THE OTHER GIRLS*

Izzy closed her phone, turning to Cori, Shay, and Issie. "Cori, get the honey and the mustard. Shay, whipped cream and paint." she paused.

Izzy turned and grabbed a big paper bag and handed it to Issie.

"Issie, poo duty." she stated.

Issie's jaw dropped. "I _hate _you. I'm gonna laugh so damn hard when they prank your ass," Issie growled, taking the bag from Izzy.

"The shovels on the side of the house!" Izzy called as Issie walked out the back door. The daughter of the Texas Rattlesnake showed the part of her personality that was an exact copy of her dad's; and flipped off Izzy.

Izzy and Cori chuckled while Shay just shook her head. "That was mean." she mumbled but Izzy just shrugged as she went and pulled a bucket out of the hall closet.

*WITH THE GUYS*

"When did you get the tattoo?" Adam asked John as they walked around the kitchen.

Jay was playing with his cellphone, which they would be using in their next prank. Jeff was glaring at him, not happy with the plane. His girlfriend was probably going to kill him.

"I have no idea how it got there!" John said, holding his hands up innocently.

"Well then how the hell did it get there?" Shane asked his friend, eyebrows furrowed. John shrugged again.

The 5 men all turned to Shannon. "Did you do it?" Jay asked.

Shannon's eyebrows furrowed at them. "No," he said. They all stared at him longer. Shannon rolled his eyes, "seriously guys. I didn't do it!" he said.

"Fine. We believe you." John and Adam said, both crossing their arms over their chests.

"Let's get ready to prank Jeff's girlfriend." Jay said with a smirk, holding up the voice changer and his cellphone.

"You're so screwed," Adam laughed, pointing at Jeff.

*WITH THE GIRLS*

Violet and Jade walked into the house. Violet's hair was now the correct colors, making the Carolina native exceptionally happy.

"Are we ready?" she asked, pointing at the foul smelling bucket that was set on the counter of her kitchen

Izzy nodded, she and Shay were standing at the very edge of the kitchen. Far way from the bucket.

"Where's Issie?" Jade asked.

In answer, Issie walked into the room, a bottle of hand sanitizer in her hands. It was half empty.

"I just bought that yesterday," Violet said, pointing at the bottle. Issie glared at Izzy, "blame her." she said.

Violet glanced over at Izzy. "Don't ask," she said. Violet and Jade rolled their eyes.

"Who's setting up the bucket?" Shay asked timidly. Violet and Jade shared a glance.

"We are." Violet stated and Jade nodded in smug agreement. "Fine by me." Cori stated, followed by murmurs of agreement from the other three women.

"Let's go my super sneaky friend." Violet said, grinning at Jade. Jade returned her friends grin with a smirk as they each grabbed the rope on the counter and then took the bucket to Violet's car.

Izzy looked over at Shay and Cori, "you guys wanna go get the stuff for Shannon's prank?" she asked them. They both nodded.

"Issie, hold the fort down." Cori said. Issie nodded, still rubbing her hand with sanitizer.

//

"Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting." Violet murmured from where she stood, balancing on the railing on Jeff's front porch. She was positioning the bucket on the small overhang above Jeff's front door.

"I need fucking gloves. Disgusting disgusting disgusting." she repeated her mantra over and over in a low voice.

"Shut up! They're in there, remember?" Jade hissed at her friend. She was holding her friends legs, keeping her balanced.

"Okay, it's tied. Let me down!" Violet said, making a freaked face as some of the slop in the bucket dripped onto her hand.

"Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, disgusting." she repeated over and over as she held her hand out in front of her.

Jade rolled her eyes, "drama queen." she muttered, while setting up the video camera in the bushes.

"Alright, let's get out of here," she said, grabbing Violet's clean hand and dragging her off down the road back to the brunette's car.

*WITH THE GUYS*

Jay and Jeff had left a while ago to head to Violet's house to complete Issie's prank.

Shane, Shannon, John, and Adam were now getting ready to go gather their supplies with which they'd prank Cori.

They were all smirking as they headed for the front door, Shane in the lead.

He opened the door, walking out quickly, followed by the other men.

All of a sudden, the bucket fell, drenching them in the disgusting mixture of mustard, whipped cream, honey, paint, and dog shit.

They all stood their, frozen and covered in the filth.

"How the fuck did that get there?" Adam asked, not even daring to wipe the foul smelling matter off his face. He regretted opening his mouth for obvious reasons.

"Shower. Please." Shannon said, still in shock. Shane and John nodded.

//

"GUYS! OH MY GOD LOOK!" John yelled as he ran out of the bathroom. The Shaman of Sexy had been the last to take a shower. The other guys were now sitting in the living room stiffly, still feeling filthy even though they had rigorously cleaned themselves off.

John raced into the living room, in only a towel. "Dude, pants!" Adam said, pointing at his brown-haired friend. John ignored the comment and turned around, pointing to his back.

"Look! The wing is gone!" he said, pointing at the tattoo on his back.

"It was fake?" Shane asked in disbelief.

Adam looked at Shannon, "shouldn't you have been able to tell?" he asked.

Shannon glared at the Canadian. "A better question. How did the girls get the tattoo on him?" he asked. They had all figured it out by now, the girls had successfully pranked John.

"They are so sneaky." Adam said in a low voice.

"No doubt, it was Violet." Shane said.

The guys nodded.

"Of course." Shannon muttered.

This was _so_ not over.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, here's another chapter..2 more pranks in this one...only people who haven't been pranked (singularly) are Izzy, Jade, Cori, Issie, Jay, Jeff, Shannon, and Shane**_._**guess who's next? lol! ENJOY**_

_**ummm...please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and we REALLY appreciate them..thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys rock!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Kiwi & Angel  
**_

* * *

*STILL WITH THE GUYS*

"This was the final straw! First of all, I smell like crap, literally! Secondly, they convince John that he had marred his perfect body, and third of all, I don't care what Jeff says, right now, Issie is the enemy and the only way to win is to defeat the enemy!" Shane took a deep breath as he stood before his fellow pranked Superstars. "Now let's go, and Jay, where did you put my voice changer?"

Jay handed him the device and Shane laughed. "They may have started the war, but we're-"

"Um, dude, sorry to interrupt, but _we_ kind of started the war." Adam sighed.

Rolling his eyes, The Hurricane continued. "We started it and they took it to a whole new level. First, it was the Brazilian wax, then it was Adam's hair, then John's body, and now this sludge crap falls on us. Let's go guys, we have to go fight a Rattlesnake!" As they were about to stand, they heard a noise come from the upstairs area and instantly, they took off.

*WITH THE LADIES*

"Oops." Izzy muttered as Shannon's duffel bag fell from the counter and landed on the floor with a sharp and heavy _thud. _The noise surely alerted the soon-to-be pranked men and nearly caused her to tip the 'Operation Shannon' cologne bottle.

"Be careful with that!" Cori snapped quietly at Izzy, who rolled her eyes.

"If you don't shut your trap, I'll spray _you_ with this!" Izzy sighed and set the spray bottle on the counter. They had snuck out of Vio's house and entered Jeff's while the guys were downstairs. Currently, they were in the bathroom where Shannon's stuff lay askew.

"How do you know he'll even use it? What if he's already put on cologne? And what is this stuff anyways?"

"Well, if I'm correct, Shannon will be tagging along for this prank. Since I'm going to be in the general area, he'll want to smell nice for me. Therefore, he'll spray again before he leaves. And, it's a scientific chemical proven to attract animals to whatever it's on. He'll practically have squirrels humping his shoe." Izzy whispered as she finished putting the scent into Shannon's cologne. As soon as she put it back into place, the door opened up and there stood the guys, waiting for an explanation.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Shane asked.

"More importantly, why are you with my stuff?" Shannon asked.

Izzy smiled sweetly and went over to her boyfriend, easing into his arms as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Well, I was looking for your necklace. I needed it for my costume and I couldn't find it, so I figured it would be with you. Since I didn't want to interrupt your 'Prank Planning Meeting', I snuck in through the back door and went upstairs to find it." Isabella moved her arms around Shannon's neck and when she retracted her hands, the silver padlock necklace hung from her fingers. She fastened it around her own neck and smiled as she looked at it, knowing the large pendant hung dangerously on her cleavage. "I found it, and now we shall be on our way."

"Oh, that explains everything. It's alright, Izzy." Shannon kissed the blacknette's forehead and let her turn around to walk away. However, his friend's formed a barrier between the two Divas and the door.

"No, it's not alright." Jay scoffed. "Why is Cori here then?"

"She asked me to help her look for it. I have a keen eye for shiny things."

"Yeah, you remind me every time we pass the jewelry section of the store." Jay scowled, suspecting a prank.

"Can we go now?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should hold you captive, after all, you two haven't been pranked yet." Shane smirked.

"You wouldn't keep us as prisoners of war, would you, Shanny?" Izzy fluttered her eyelashes and pouted.

"Of course not." Shannon patted his girlfriend's shoulder. "Let them go guys, they've caused no harm." The guys looked at Shannon curiously as the two women left the house. As soon as they were gone, the guys turned accusingly toward Shannon.

"What was that?!" Adam nearly shrieked.

Shannon chuckled. "It's okay, was just setting them up. Now they think that I'm the weak link, so they'll think getting away from me is as easy as batting their eyes, pouting, and twirling locks of hair round their fingers."

They guys smiled approvingly. "But that means we have to hit Issie next." Jeff's smile faltered and he sighed. "She'll kill me."

"We're all going to get killed, you might as well join the club." Shane grumbled. Shannon chuckled and grabbed his cologne container before spraying some on himself and following the guys out the door.

*WITH THE LADIES*

Violet bit her lip as she and her friends stood beside Issie as Issie spoke on the phone.

"Miss Williams?"

"How may I help you?" She answered.

"This is Chickensville Farms in Arkansas. We're conducting a survey and we need to ask you some simple questions."

*MEANWHILE OUTSIDE*

Shannon smirked as he used the voice changer to make his voice sound deeper and with a different accent. He had just phoned Issie and was waiting patiently for her answer. He was doing it because Issie didn't know his voice as well as she knew everybody else's.

"What kinds of questions?"

"Just some simple, easy, and harmless questions. Nothing too personal."

"Okay," She said hesitantly. "Go ahead."

"Okay, first of all, Ms. Williams, do you like cocks?"

"What?!" Issie asked, alarmed.

"Ma'am, we're a haven for chickens." Shannon bit his lip to keep from laughing as Jeff gawked at him. "Um, never mind that question. You _are _the one wearing a pirate costume, right?" Shannon asked, glancing through the crack between the curtains and the window to see Issie's reactions.

"Yes I-HEY! How would YOU know?" She asked.

"Lucky guess." Shannon answered as the guys tried not to crack up. "Does your boyfriend know that you and your friends are planning something horrible?"

"How do you know what my friends and I are doing?" She growled into the phone. "Besides, it's justice."

"For what? How about this, you let me in and you can tell me all about it." Shannon smirked and added a dark chuckle. "Or, you could just look out the window."

Issie peeked out the window, growling when she saw it was the guys. She smirked and clicked off the phone before grabbing a piece of paper and writing on it in large, Sharpie letters. Holding it up, she smiled sweetly. It read '_I'm calling Daddy. Shay's too.'_ Then, she began dialing a number as Shannon opened the window.

"Oh, Hi _Daddy_." She began and when she saw Jeff surrender, she nodded approvingly and went on. "Oh, I'm fine. No, nothing's wrong. Shay's good too, I just wanted to wish you a happy Halloween. Hold on, the girls want to say hi." Issie held the phone up and all at once, the females called out "Happy Halloween.", before Issie bid her father farewell and hung up.

She dropped the phone and turned to look at the guys. Quickly, her smile was replaced with a sinister snarl. "You mindless baboons! I can't _wait_ until Shannon gets what's coming to him! Which should be in about…five seconds." As she said this, Bella, Violet's dog, Hercules and Hades, Izzy's dogs, and Cyclone, Cori's cat, came up towards Shannon.

The male dogs began humping a leg while Bella stood up on two legs and began licking Shannon's face. Cori's cat began weaving itself between Shannon's legs, affectionately rubbing the limbs as he passed. "What the-" He started to say. Shannon glared at the girls, who were laughing hysterically. Heck, even the guys were laughing. "You did this, didn't you?" He pointed at Izzy and she shrugged.

"Sorry, Shanny. You dyed my friend's hair, put a snake in my friend's basket, and Lord knows what you've planned next. We have three hours left, I say we get it over as fast as possible. Remember the circumstances, boys." She smirked as she scooped up her Pomeranians and went to stand by Jade, who began petting Hades. Cori picked up her cat while Vio called Bella over to her.

"Now, if you would please show yourselves to the door, we would be glad to do our part to finish this prank war." Vio chuckled

"This isn't over, Pierce. Not by a long shot, we've still got a lot planned for you. I can't wait until you lose." Shane furrowed his eyebrows.

"You mean when _you_ lose right? After all, out of everything, you were the ones on the most physical end of the pranks. We've dyed your hair, put fake tattoos on you, poured a nasty concoction on you, gave you Brazilian waxes, and switched your cologne with animal hormones. I think we're winning." Jade smirked triumphantly.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Jay laughed and walked backwards with his friend's out of the house, only to back up into Adam, causing a domino effect until all six men were in a heap on the porch.

"Um, yeah, good luck with that." Cori rolled her eyes and shut the door before turning around. "Who's next?" She asked.

"Shane." Violet sighed.

Cori laughed and pointed at Shay. "You, bring me the IcyHot!" Then she pointed to Violet. "And you, bring me the underwear of Shane Helms!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, sorry this took so long for us to update. It is all my fault, i have been super busy and then had writer's block and then got depressed, etc...anyways, there is only one more chapter after this, which we are working on. so we hope you ENJOY this chappy!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys rock! **_

_**We only own Vio, Izzy, Issie, Cori, Jade, and Shay. That's it!**_

_**We wrote this chapter together, i did the beginning, Kiwi took care of the end....  
**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Kiwi and Angel  
**_

* * *

*WITH VIOLET, JADE, AND IZZY*

Violet rolled her eyes as she walked into Shane's house. Her two dark-haired friends playing up the James Bond, super spy rolls.

"Seriously, no one is here...there's no need to be all secret agent-y," she said, lifting her shoulders and hands in an annoyed manner.

Izzy giggled and shrugged, "we're having fun, so sue us," she said and Jade nodded in agreement as she stood up from where she'd been hiding behind the back of the couch.

Violet rolled her eyes again. "I'll be right back, watch just in case they decide to come here," she said, pointing at the two women. They nodded and then Violet made her way upstairs.

She returned a few minutes later with a pair of Shane's underwear. She sighed, "I can't believe we're doing this," she muttered.

"Hey, you're the woman that decided to fight back," Jade said defensively, pointing at the Southern woman.

"They messed with my hair!" she countered. Jade and Isabella rolled their eyes, "that's such a great reason," Jade muttered.

"It is," Violet insisted as she placed her boyfriend's underwear into the plastic bag they had brought, Izzy laughed.

Violet flipped her off as they left the house and Violet placed the extra key back under the welcome mat.

*WITH CORI, SHAY, AND ISSIE*

Cori sighed. The three women still in the home of Violet Pierce were bored. "W-what is taking them so long?" Shay asked.

"Shane lives in another city, remember. So they had to drive there..and then drive back here," Issie explained.

Shay nodded. "That's why he always stays with Violet when he's home, so he doesn't have to drive her every day to be with the fam," Cori continued.

Issie nodded and rolled her shoulders. Her costume was getting uncomfortable. "Who else is tired of their costumes?" Issie asked, raising her hand.

Her hand was soon accompanied in the air by both Shay's and Cori's. "I'm changing and that's all there is to it." Issie stated as she got up and went to the guest room, where her regular clothes were.

Cori and Shay nodded in agreement, going to change as well. They all left their costumes in the bathroom, unaware of the pair of eyes peeking in through the tiny window at the top of the shower.

*WITH ADAM, JAY, AND SHANNON*

Shannon smirked as he hopped down from Jay's shoulders. "It's perfect, now we just need to get in there," he said, rubbing his hands together.

Jay and Adam shared a look. They were past worrying about the girls killing them. They just had to win, or the punishment would be beyond cruel.

"Open window!" Adam exclaimed as he pointed to the open window further down the side of the house.

"I think that's the window to the downstairs guest bedroom," Shannon said.

"Let's go," Jay smirked as they headed toward the window.

They all froze and pressed their backs against the side of the house when they heard the front door open. "Come on, Violet said they'll be awhile. Let's go get some dinner," Issie said as she left the house followed by Shay and Cori.

The guys smirked, perfect. They were about to go through the window after the car pealed out of the driveway but Adam stopped them.

"Where is Vio?" he asked. Jay shrugged, "she said they'd be a while," he repeated what Issie had said.

Shannon nodded, "let's go," he muttered as he climbed up into the window. Jay and Adam followed and they immediately searched for the bathroom. As the burst through the door, they found three, neatly folded stacks of clothing.

"Which one belongs to Cori?" Adam asked.

"The black one." Jay laughed as he unfolded the outfit. It was a very sort black skirt with a black corset.

"What exactly are we doing to it?" Shannon asked.

Jay smirked and drew a pair of scissors from his pocket and began making random cuts at the ribbons that were laced through the back of the corset. Quickly folding it as discretely as possible and placing it in its place. As quickly as the trio arrived, they left.

*WITH VIO, JADE, AND IZZY*

The three Divas had gotten home just in time. Then Shane and his cohorts at the time, Jeff and John burst into the room. "Honey, where's my underwear?" Shane called as he got everything ready so he could take another shower. He still smelled bad and he couldn't stand that.

Violet only replied. "I'll get them for you when you're in the shower."

Shane bought that and went to take his shower. John and Jeff went to the backyard to call Shannon to check if the other prank was ready. Vio jumped out of her seat, grabbed Shane's underwear before running into the bathroom, grabbing the IcyHot on her way. On the couch, Jade chuckled. "This should be interesting."

"Yes, it should be _very_ interesting." Izzy added.

Violet burst into the bathroom and Shane nearly jumped. "You okay, Vi?"

"Yeah, I got a wicked paper cut. It's okay though." She stated so he wouldn't help her. Quickly, she spread the IcyHot on the 'special part' of Shane's underwear before washing her hands. Folding Shane's underwear and putting them on the counter, Violet smiled. "Your underwear's ready, Shane."

Then, she left the bathroom to sit on the couch by her friends. Minutes later, Issie, Cori, and shay returned carrying boxes of Hawaiian take-out. "We got dinner…Why are our enemies here?" Issie asked as she passed out the boxes. John and Jeff came back, just as Shane slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"We're having one final meeting before we finish this duel." Izzy stated as she fixed her shoe. They all had been wearing their costumes all day, well, except for Issie, Cori and Shay who had gone to change back into their costumes.

Shane sat down next to Violet and a few moments passed. He winced and shifted his leg. Then he groaned and crossed his leg. Shane shifted and fidgeted for minutes before he finally let a sharp breath out. "It's…numb."

"What's numb?" Violet asked sweetly and innocently.

"My…you know." Shane said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't know. Enlighten me." Violet said. Cori, Shay, and Issie all came down.

Cori was growling as she stomped over to Jay, Adam, and Shannon. "Why is my skirt three times as short as it used to be?"

"We cut it." Jay shrugged. "It looks great." He smirked. Cori frowned and turned around, just as the strings on her corset fell apart all the way down. Instantly realizing what happened, Cori turned around and ran up the steps. It was too late and the black corset still lay on the white carpeting. All the women growled and turned to glare at Jay.

"What is wrong with you?" Jade asked.

"I-I thought…well…I-I…" Jay was speechless about what had just happened to his girlfriend. "I didn't mean…"

"It doesn't matter. You embarrassed her…terribly. It's one thing to mess with someone's hair, scare the crap out of them with a prank phone call and a snake, but it's a completely different thing to rig her corset to fall off. I don't know if you've noticed, but we don't wear anything under corsets." Issie scoffed. "We'll go talk to her and you bumbling idiots can get out. _We _have payback to get to."

The guys did begin to shuffle out, but Shane stopped at the door. "Now it's _burning_!" He cried out. John looked over his shoulder. "IcyHot? Seriously, why didn't we think of that?"

"Cuz y'all are idiots." Violet frowned. "Now out!"

The guys immediately left, and Issie slammed the door behind him. "Jeff and Jay are next." She growled.

*WITH THE GUYS*

As they helped Shane into the car, Jeff sighed. "Maybe we should stop. This is getting really out of hand."

"Hell no, have you seen what they've done to us? We are finishing these pranks and I don't care what Adam or Shannon says, Izzy and Jade are next!" Shane replied as John peeled out of the driveway and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, finally, after a month of working on our HALLOWEEN fic...we've come to the final chapter...*cue dramatic music* and now, it comes down to the last four prankees...Jade....Izzy....Jay..and Jeff..what will happen? and who will win? you shall see...ENJOY**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and we enjoy being loved! lol thanks to everyone who has reviewed past chapters of this fic, it means a lot to us..and we love to hear when you enjoy what we write..so..yeah...**_

_**Do not fret, i am almost certain that Kiwi and I will combine our writing powers again in the future..until then, check out our other fics, eh? good.**_

_**I own Vio, Jade, and Issie..Kiwi owns Izzy, Cori, and Shay...**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel and Kiwi**_

_**PS- Do not ask where the pies came from..they are there, end of discussion.  
**_

* * *

*WITH THE LADIES*

Shay came down with Cori in tow, the latter wearing her street clothes. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, are you alright?"

"Jay's next, right?" Cori asked.

"Yep." Violet nodded as a mischievous look crossed the Brit's face. Violet raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I have the perfect thing to do to him." She snickered as she sat down on the couch.

*WITH THE GUYS*

"Shane, I really don't think…" Jeff started before Shane cut him off.

"It is a perfect idea. We are going to win this thing. You saw what happened with Cori, their guards are slipping." Shane cut in as they discussed Izzy's and Jade's pranks.

"What happened with Cori got out of hand." Jay replied. "And now she hates me so I lost."

"Everything has been out of hand." John added, "What they've done to us has been slaps in the face compared to what we've done to them."

"The Brazilian Wax?" Shane asked with a scoff.

"Was minor compared to the snake we put into Shay's box." Adam stated.

"Adam's hair?" Shane began again.

"Was minor considering what you did to Violet's hair. She was actually dressing up as something, Adam was going as a Canadian Idiot." John said as Adam elbowed him.

"The tattoo they gave you?" Shane asked John as he winced at the memory.

"It was still minor compared to what we did to Issie." Jeff defended his girlfriend.

"Well if you guys think they're so innocent, forfeit. But don't come crying to me when you have to suffer the consequences. Do you really want to lose?" Each if the guys muttered a small 'no' and Shane nodded. "That's what I thought. Now let's go."

The team slowly left the house an drove to Vio's to complete their pranks.

*WITH THE LADIES*

"How are we going to prank Jay?" Izzy asked as she yawned.

"We aren't pranking him at all." Cori stated.

"What? You said you wanted revenge."

"This isn't the way to go about it." She continued as the door opened and they guys stepped in. The women all stood and went to face them.

Cori looked at Violet who just nodded in agreement. Then the two turned to face the men as well.

"Well? Why are you guys here?" Issie asked.

"We have to tell you something." Jeff replied.

"So do we." Issie said.

"On three. 1...2...3." Jeff whispered and on three the 'Team Leaders', Vio and Shane delivered their messages.

"We forfeit." The duo said in unison and everybody looked around confused.

"You forfeit?" Violet and Shane asked again in unison. Violet rolled her eyes at herself. "Yes, we forfeit," she answered.

"What, why?" Adam asked. He was confused. He knew Violet extremely well, and she never, _never _gave up, or _lost_ to anyone. Not if she could prevent it.

Violet rolled her eyes at her Canadian friend, "Adam. Can't you see that this whole competition isn't worth it. It's just getting us angry at each other." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Issie nodded in agreement and looked at Cori, "exactly, this whole 'prank war,'" she used air quotes, "was supposed to be a fun thing." she stated.

"But now, it's turned into something a lot worse," Shay said in her soft voice.

"And it sure as hell isn't worth it," Jade said, walking over to Adam. Adam couldn't help but smile at her as she linked her fingers with his. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, causing her to give one of her rare 'I love you' smiles.

Violet awed quietly at her friends then looked at the guys. "Why are you guys forfeiting?" she asked. Shane scoffed, "well..of course..for the same reason you guys are," he said and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Sure," Izzy said, rolling her eyes as well. Shannon walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't be angry?" he asked. "Why would I be angry. You didn't get to prank me," she said with a smirk.

Violet rolled her eyes then showed Shane her correctly colored hair. "Look, see it's all good. Green and purple," she said. He tried not to smile, still being one of the few guys that wanted to continue the pranks.

Okay, maybe he was the only guy who wanted to.

"You got me good, I must say," Violet said, knowing that in order to get Shane to soften, she'd have to stroke his ego. She saw a corner of his mouth lift in a half smile.

"I did, didn't I?" he mused to himself as he fully smiled. Violet and most of the other girls all rolled their eyes as she walked over to her boyfriend. "Mhmm, it was really good." she murmured in his ear.

"And it was all my idea," Shane said. Violet noticed Adam glare at Shane and laughed when Adam growled, "hey, that was _my _idea."

"Was not!" Shane yelled.

"Was too!"

They continued for a seconds and finally the girls got fed up.

"GENTLEMEN!" they all yelled and the two Superstars stopped yelling at each other.

Violet smirked, the guys were all facing away from them. Violet licked some of the whipped cream off her finger with a childish grin, which was upon the faces of her closest friends as well.

They guys all turned and didn't see it coming. And suddenly, their faces were all covered in pie.

"What was that for?" Shannon asked, wiping some of the pumpkin pie off his face. Izzy smirked, wiping some off of his face with her finger and licking it. She grinned, "because, Cori wanted some kind of revenge that was practically harmless." she stated.

"And that was really yummy," Jade finished as Adam wiped some of the pie off of his face and spread it across his girlfriend's face. Her jaw dropped and she shook her head as she grabbed the bottle of whipped cream and sprayed him in the face with it.

"Oh god. My carpet." Violet muttered. Izzy laughed, placing an arm around her friend. "Don't worry, the guys will help you clean it up."

Violet looked at her friend and cocked an eyebrow. "Nope, I'm gonna watch while all of _you _clean it up." she stated with a smirk.

"Babe?" Shane asked and Violet turned around, not expecting the cherry cream pie that flew into her face.

She stood their shocked for a second before she grabbed another pie and smashed it across Shane's face.

"Assholes." she muttered, placing her hands on her hips.

Shay turned to her, covered in cherry pie, "D-ditto."

Adam laughed. "So this means we're cool? No more pranks?"

"Yeah, no more pranks…until April Fool's Day, that is." Jade smirked and winked mischievously.


End file.
